Break my Chains
by ally.moony
Summary: Jail!fic. Tezuka has to pay his debt to society. So does Fuji.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Break my Chains, 1/6?

Rating: PG-13 (just to be safe) for now

Genre: Jail fic! Angsty romance

Pairing: (will be) Tezuka/Fuji

Summary: Tezuka has to pay his debt to society. So does Fuji.

Word count: 1954

Warnings: AU

Disclaimer: Not mine, just borrowed, blah.

A/N: I'll try to update as soon as possible.

Thanks a lot to Ketchup Blood for the beta ^^

CHAPTER 1

"Strip. And take your glasses off," the guard ordered sharply. Tezuka tightened his fist. He took his shirt off slowly, but the guard eyed him impatiently.

"Move! I don't have all day!" the guard yelled. "Do you want me to help you? Move it!" He pointed at Tezuka's boxers. "And that goes off too."

"Now bend over," he ordered once Tezuka was fully naked. Tezuka could feel the guard searching all his body and squirmed at the contact. He said nothing, unwilling to give the guard the pleasure of letting him know his humiliation.

"This one's clean!" he yelled to another guard before addressing Tezuka again. "Go down that aisle, someone's waiting for you with a nice, welcome bath." The guard smirked while Tezuka walked away.

Tezuka went slowly through the aisle to the next room, where he saw a guard with a hose and a man being cuffed and taken away.

The jailor wasted no time turning the hose on. It was like a wakeup call. The last days had been surreal. The trial had been quick. He had hired the best lawyer money could buy but even the best couldn't keep a man out of jail after a guilty plea.

"He may get out on parole in a few years if he behaves," the lawyer had told his father, as if Tezuka weren't even in the room. "And let's hope this guy doesn't die anytime soon; your son could get charged with murder one if he dies before the sentence comes out."

Tezuka hadn't understood anything the lawyer said. He could hear the man's voice, but the words didn't register and in the distance he could hear his mother weeping and his father cursing.

When the cold water hit him, images began coming back to him. He remembered the blood, the dirty room, and the man's pleading eyes. He hadn't bothered washing the blood off his hands, he had just waited until the police arrived and arrested him. Reporters with cameras and recording machines surrounded him. All he could hear were disjointed phrases like 'promising Australian Open star killed by rival', 'did you see all that blood?' and 'he deserves capital punishment'.

The guard cuffed him again and sent Tezuka to another guard who gave him clothes, a pillow, and a blanket. The third guard pushed him into a room of naked convicts awaiting instructions. Almost two hours and fifteen men later, three jailors arrived and one started talking.

"You are here because you are a menace to society. Good Samaritan Prison House is for criminals like you, garbage, scum, the worst of the worst," a guard spat. "Nobody wants you out there and no other facility will handle you. Here you'll follow a strict schedule. You will do what we order you to do or face the consequences. Here, you are nobody and, believe me, you will be punished if we think you need the discipline."

The other two guards smirked.

"You'll eat when we tell you, you'll sleep when we tell you and you'll pee when we tell you. You'll have no leisure time and you won't have time for daydreaming or planning any criminal activity. When you leave, iif/i you leave, you'll be a useful member of society again... that is until you relapse."

His yellow teeth showed as he smiled and his greasy black hair stuck to his forehead in an unhealthy way.

"You have a sheet of rules on a wall in each cell so you won't forget them," he continued pleasantly. "If you follow these rules, this won't be the living hell it could be, but that's entirely up to you." The guard smirked and Tezuka doubted the decision would be up to them at all.

The guards guided them to a large hall, where inmates started whistling and banging the bars of their cells.

"That's a pretty boy!"

"And a famous one, too!"

"We don't see guys so hot around here, come and get it!"

"Wait till I put my hands on you, your ass is gonna be so sore you won't be able to sit for a month!"

"We want to have a taste of the famous, rich man, leave him with us!"

Tezuka tried to ignore the disgusting old men yelling obscenities failing in the attempt.

"They're right, you know," taunted a jailor while he and his colleagues placed the new inmates in their cells. "We don't get celebrities often and certainly none as pretty as you. Except maybe one, and you're about to meet him. You're gonna be the favorite couple from now on."

Tezuka ignored him. More guards arrived, wondering at the noise.

"Oh, right," one said, "I forgot the new inmates arrived today. Anything interesting?"

"Oh, look what we've got here," another guard replied, signaling Tezuka. "What do you think?"

"Hm… I don't know. Ain't he famous or something?"

"Yeah, he's a 'tennis player'," the jailor mocked.

The newly arrived guards scrutinized Tezuka, and one of them slapped his bottom. Tezuka glared at the insolent man guy so furiously that the guard blushed.

"Feisty, huh," snapped the guard. "He'll last longer than the last one."

The other guards chuckled and one of them dragged Tezuka to a cell.

"Shut up or you will be eating air for the next week!" yelled a guard while banging his nightstick to a cell.

"Here you are, cell number three." He un-cuffed Tezuka and let him in. "Put the clothes on and get ready for your evening jogging session. That goes for all of you," he yelled, "I'm coming to get you in ten minutes!" Then he looked straight at the man sprawled on the bed against the wall, "You'll like this one; he's famous and all."

He closed the gate and left Tezuka with his cellmate. Tezuka took his time observing the room. It had two beds and shelves embedded in the wall.

The other man eyed Tezuka while he put his uniform on. "My, my, you really are a celebrity. I heard rumors, but I wasn't willing to believe until I saw with my own eyes."

Tezuka turned around to face the man and, who waited until Tezuka was fully clothed before standing up. "I'm Fuji Syuusuke." He paused for a second and stared at Tezuka. He smiled. "And you are ithe/i Tezuka Kunimitsu. Nice to meet you."" Fuji shook Tezuka's hand.

Tezuka just stood there, watching Fuji with as much fascination as Tezuka had ever allowed. A 'hi' escaped his mouth.

Fuji went back to his bed and turned his attention once again toto to the book he had been holding when Tezuka arrived.

Being grateful for not having to participate in a forced small talk, Tezuka explored the cell again. In one shelf he saw what appeared to be Fuji's spare uniforms and in another, some books and open envelopes. The ones in the bottom were empty.

"I can move my things so you can use the top shelves, if you want," Fuji said softly.

"That's not necessary, thank you."

Tezuka sat down on his bed, waiting for the guard to arrive again, his mind wandering away from the lockup. When he was a boy and showed interest in tennis, his father wasn't very keen on letting him play, but his mother convinced him it was just a phase, and as soon as Tezuka grew up, he would leave his racket aside and started focusing on his future as the heir of Tezuka Enterprises.

Several years after, Tezuka was as focused in tennis as he had ever been. His coach was amazed by his talents, every day he was getting better, perfecting his unique techniques and recovering from injuries like no one she'd ever seen. She had a talk with his parents and was very disappointed when they assured her their son was not going to play professional tennis and being captain of the team was as far as he would go. She had plans for him, schools, training camps, tournaments, but they were all shattered.

One day, against his better judgment, Tezuka told his coach he wanted to be a professional player, despite what his parents told her before. She wasn't convinced at first, but after Tezuka's team won the nationals, she did everything she could to help him without his parents finding out.

After finishing high school, and even against his father's wishes, he pursued a successful career in professional tennis. When Tezuka registered in the Australian Open, he was on his way to fulfill his goal: win the four great tennis tournaments before his twenty-first birthday that year.

"Excuse me, Tezuka, are you listening to me?" Fuji's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"What? I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention," he said, lifting his head to face his cellmate.

"I see. I was telling you that we are your fans here. It's not very common to see a Japanese tennis player get so far in the professional world." Fuji's voice was soft and mellow.

Tezuka mumbled 'thanks' and he was about to ask how they got outside information living in jail, when the guards arrived and guided them to the central yard.

"No talking! Run! NOW!" yelled a guard. This almost brought a smile to Tezuka's face as he remembered similar words coming out of his own mouth during his captain years.

Running was liberating, especially after days deprived of exercising. It took him a few laps to notice Fuji was running by his side

"Don't look so surprised Tezuka, I was an athlete too," said Fuji.

"I'm not surprised, I just–"

"Didn't think a small man like me could run as fast as you?" finished Fuji.

"Something like that," mumbled Tezuka, apologetically. He ran alongside Fuji in silence, neither saying anything else.

A guard took them inside, but they didn't go back up to their cells. Instead, they ended up in a large, filthy dining hall. The convicts went directly to get food and Tezuka followed.

The food looked neither edible nor healthy. Resigned, Tezuka grabbed a tray and followed Fuji to a table at a corner of the hall.

In the middle of the hall, a huge, bald man stood up and walked straight to another man.

"You're new," he stated. The other man said nothing and continued eating. "Do you know what we do with the new guys? We welcome them!" The new inmate sat quietly ignoring the bald man's flushed face.

Seeing his provocations went unnoticed, he grabbed the man's t-shirt forcing him to get up and punched him in the face. Hard.

The man fell, and started coughing and spitting blood. The bald man stood there, in all his height, satisfied, hovering over the fallen one.

"Fight, fight, fight!" started yelling the other inmates. They surrounded the two men, their food forgotten on the tables.

Tezuka had to dodge a spoon and a plate full of food landed only a few inches away, splashing all around. He stood there not knowing what to do. Soon the guards contained the riot and took the two convicts away.

He turned to Fuji. "Where are they taking them?"

Fuji turned around, raised an eyebrow and looked directly at Tezuka for the first time since the afternoon jog. "Probably to the isolation cell."

"Does he do that often? Welcome the new inmates?" Tezuka asked, trying to hide his discomfort.

"Yes, he likes to show who's the boss around he–. Oh, don't worry, he only beats one or two newcomers. He's in isolation now, so you're safe," Fuji sounded amused at Tezuka's concern.

"Why did they take the other man too?"

"What did you expected? We are in prison, Tezuka. They always find a reason to punish you."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Break my Chains, 2/6?  
**Rating:** PG-13ish?  
**Genre:** Jail fic! Angsty romance  
**Pairing:** Tezuka/Fuji  
**Summary:** Tezuka has to pay his debt to society. So does Fuji.

**Word count:** 2730  
**Warnings: **AU, minor character death, cute guys being tortured and such  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, just borrowed, blah.

i"Why did they take the other man too?"

"What did you expected? We are in prison, Tezuka. They always find a reason to punish you" Fuji stated in a low voice, returning his attention to the food./i

"I see," said Tezuka, leaving Fuji with his own thoughts.

"You're sharing cells with the infamous Tezuka Kunimitsu, aren't you Fuji?" stated a man sitting beside them.

"It seems that way," Fuji answered, introducing him and his company to Tezuka.

Tezuka issued a shy 'hi' and the other saluted back.

"Who do you think'll have to lose against Tezuka this Friday?" asked another inmate.

"I'm not sure. I believe the guards will want me to do it, but we'll have to wait till the results are definitive," Fuji answered, ignoring Tezuka's inquisitive gaze.

Fuji's conversation with the other prisoners continued and Tezuka found no answer to his questions. Looking around, Tezuka noticed that two of the inmates were too busy with each other to pay attention to the discussion; they were whispering and sometimes even holding hands. Tezuka stared long enough for Fuji to notice and poke him in the ribs.

"Don't be so obvious, Tezuka. One would think you've never seen two men in love," taunted Fuji.

"I–," he let out a sharp sigh, "I wasn't staring," he tried to excuse himself while fighting a blush.

"Your secret's safe with me," Fuji whispered on Tezuka's ear, not helping with his blush. "Besides, what else did you expect? We're here every day, all day, we're bound to find love among us. Or at least something resembling to love, don't you think?"

Tezuka knew when he was being lured to a trap, but he answered anyway. "You're right."

"Come on," Fuji said, standing up.

"Where?"

"I'll show you around. We still have some time before lockup time."

***

After a short walk, an alarm started ringing announcing they had to go back to their cells. Tezuka went to the sink in the corner of the cell to wash his face and brush his teeth. Fuji lay on his bed to read, so Tezuka decided not to interrupt him. He went to his bed and sat down taking a look to his surroundings. His gaze stopped on the other man. Seeing he was absorbed on the book, Tezuka decided his eyes could rest on Fuji for a while.

"You're staring again," said Fuji sweetly, never taking his eyes away from the book. "Do you need something?"

"No," he answered quickly, diverting his gaze.

"Come on, tell me," this time Fuji's eyes were locked on Tezuka's.

"I was thinking."

"About the punishments?"

"Yes. And the convicts."

"What about them?"

"They seemed divided."

"Oh, you mean the gangs," Fuji left his book on his side and sat down. "Tezuka, this is not a normal prison, people who end up here is because they did really bad things." Tezuka was listening carefully. "Almost everybody here was member of a group before being imprisoned. That man in isolation, for example, he is a member of the Yakuza. He has a lot of friends here, all members of the mafia, and they practically rule the jail. But they are not the only ones, the Koreans have their own gang, the Chinese, the Buddhist… They stick together, protect each other from the other gangs.

"Protect themselves…"

"In a very violent, often bloody kind of way, yes. But they also help you, if you pay them well enough. Anything you want, you can buy it from the Yakuza. Drugs, food, even prostitutes. And revenge. Specially revenge."

"How do they do that?"

"They are in charge of the kitchen, that's how they sell food. Prostitutes, well, they have contacts outside. You just ask for a conjugal visit and the get you the girl. And drugs, I really have no idea how they get them inside. My guess is they have help from the guards. They're probably paying big money for the contraband."

"That doesn't seem right."

"People don't know much about this place, they even say the government doesn't interfere, so guards get away with anything they want. We are in hell." Fuji paused to see Tezuka's reaction. He was listening carefully, and a thousand questions rushed to his mind, but he said nothing, he wanted Fuji to finish talking before asking. "These inmates are savage; guards tell there used to be a murder almost every week. To keep the inmates calm they came up with the 'no free time' policy, so we are doing something almost every hour of the day. Some of them are even drugged to keep them calmed."

"I see. Fuji, about the punishment…"

"Oh, right," Fuji answered sweetly. "Haven't you figured it out by now, Tezuka?"

"I have my suspicions, I'm waiting for confirmation."

"Like I said, the guards here get away with anything," said Fuji, "so if a convict wants to… let's say 'punish' another convict, all they have to do is pay the guards."

"The guards do the punishment?"

"Sometimes. But on occasions they just help."

"How?"

"They conveniently lock a door, leaving the punished without backup, or they forget to lock a cell so anyone can get in and out. Stuff like that. But they also have special punishments for special actions. Starting a fight wins you the isolation cell."

"I see," said Tezuka, looking suspiciously at Fuji. He knew there was something the other man wasn't telling him.

"Just try to stay out of trouble, will you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're new. And you're famous. People will want to pick up fights with you, beat the great Tezuka Kunimitsu."

"That won't happen," assured Tezuka, but his voice wasn't agreeing with the statement.

"I hope so. I'd hate to see you hurt," Fuji said, ending the conversation. He remained silent for the rest of the night.

Tezuka asked Fuji for a book and tried to read to keep his mind away from unpleasant thoughts. He failed miserably. Even 'The Little Prince' was not able to keep his mind from drifting away to his wretched reality. He even tried to focus his attention in analyzing the irony of Fuji having a children's book in jail, but then again, that wasn't really a children's book.

Tezuka's first night in jail was awful. He couldn't sleep, he kept hearing noises coming from the other cells and images of the blood kept invading his thoughts. He knew he shouldn't have done what he did. Now, not only Tezuka was fighting for his freedom, but his friend was fighting for his life somewhere, far away from him. Tezuka never regretted anything in his life, but this was something he couldn't live with and if Atobe died, he'd never be able to live with himself.

A few days passed and everything was calm. There were no big fights and no more threats to the new prisoners. Tezuka adapted to the jail routine just fine. They got up early in the morning -at 6 a.m.-, and took a five minutes shower, after that they had to clean up the cell, throw out the dirty sheets and leave everything sparkling. Then they went down to have breakfast at 6:30 and the morning study session began right after eating, at 7 o'clock. They got to spend a few hours in the prison classroom, which had a few books and notebooks the inmates could use. They would usually write letters to family members, play card games or just seat quietly and enjoy reading _The Tale of Genji_ one too many times. Once in a while, a social worker gathered them in the classroom and tried to teach the inmates, but none of them paid attention.

The jail provided religious services. There was a priest available for them all day, who directed a daily prayer. Assistance was mandatory. After the prayer, the inmates had to take turns confessing to the priest at least once a month. Confession was also mandatory.

Lunch was at noon and from 1 to 3 p.m., they had community service. Groups of twenty inmates rotated the different jobs available. During Tezuka's first week, he and Fuji were assigned to paint the walls. According to Fuji, the activities ranged between laundry, mopping the halls and showers, and on occasions cleaning the kitchen and doing the dishes, whenever the Yakuza allowed. They even kept a small garden and every few weeks, when the weather allowed, they grew different kinds of vegetables.

At 3 p.m. inmates were allowed to engage in different activities. The great hall had all kind of board games and three different TVs they could use. From 5 to 7 they had jogging time, but sometimes a guard lent them a ball and they could play something rather than run. Dinner was at 7 and after that, they went back to their cells. Lights had to go out at 10 and they had to remain silent for the rest of the night.

Tezuka's sentence was still pending and he had been on Good Samaritan Prison House for almost a week. Friday, Fuji had said, was the most interesting day of the week and Tezuka was about to live it for the first time. He wasn't anxious, but he did have a little curiosity of this 'reward system' his cellmates kept talking about. Fuji had said something that made him a bit uneasy. According to him, all new inmates had to make a debut and it was Tezuka's turn this week. Fuji wasn't very clear on what he meant, so Tezuka had to wait and see.

A guard came to pick them up that Friday at 5, like always, to take them to the yard. This time no one was running. Some of the inmates were standing and some were sitting, but all surrounding what they sometimes used as a court in the front yard. Two guards were setting what appeared to be a tennis net in the middle of the improvised court. They were going to play.

Inmates were like crazy, yelling and making noise any way they could. When the net was ready, a guard stood in the middle of the field and announced the players. Against all odds, it wasn't Fuji who had to play against Tezuka, it was the huge, bald man. When he was named, the noise became almost deafening.

After the game, Fuji explained that during the week the jailors collected the inmates' votes for a player and on Fridays the most voted had to play against each other. Before the match, inmates placed their bets. The jailors kept a part of the money they collected and the other part was sorted among the winners.

A jailor handed each player a rusty, old racket and waited until the audience was quiet to continue the announcements. The bets were even. Half the inmates were rooting for Tezuka, and the other half was confiding in the Yakuza member. And then, the game began.

It was a rather easy match, Tezuka won shortly. The public went mad, some screaming and applauding the victory, some cursing the lost. Only a few men stood quietly in the yard looking straight at Tezuka. They walked and surrounded the loser when a guard approached them.

"I'm sorry guys, you know the rules," he said, cuffing the bald man and taking him away. The hate gaze returned and Tezuka wanted to get away.

Later he learnt the loser was to be punished, Fuji wasn't very clear how. That night his former opponent was not in his cell and Tezuka didn't see him until Saturday evening. When he returned he was paler than usual and was limping a little. Tezuka tried to get some information out of Fuji, but he was evasive and all the others he asked gave inconclusive answers. In the end he was left with little information and a lot deal of concern.

When they finished eating, Fuji went to the bathroom and Tezuka headed to take a short walk before the alarm. Outside the dining room five men surrounded him and one of them pushed him hard against the wall, his hand grabbing Tezuka's neck.

"You're gonna regret winning that match, boy," said the man tightening his grip.

"Yamaguchi, let him go!" screamed a guard, appearing from behind.

"Consider yourself warned," he said, stepping away, the others following him.

Tezuka walked quickly back to his cell, his hands tracing his sore neck.

"Tezuka, what's wrong? You seem a little pale,"

"Nothing, I'm fine,"

"I see," Fuji said, comprehension dawning on his voice. "Did they hurt you?"

"No. they just warned me," Tezuka waited for Fuji's comfort words, but none came.

***

On Monday afternoon Tezuka's lawyer showed up at the prison. It wasn't a long visit, he just needed to inform that Atobe had died the day before and Tezuka's sentence was going to take a little longer than expected. This was like a bucket of cold water on him. He really was expecting for his friend to get better so he could get out of there as soon as possible. His mood worsened and he was even less verbal than before.

Fuji noticed and he tried to lighten the dark atmosphere but, after seeing that even jogging time wasn't able to improve Tezuka's mood, he gave up. "What's bothering you?" he finally asked, back in their cell, after sometime of consideration.

"Nothing," snapped Tezuka.

"Come on, Tezuka, you know you can trust me."

"I know. It's just that–," Tezuka exhaled a breath he didn't even notice he was holding. "It's Atobe."

"Your friend?" said Fuji, unsure of his word choice. "What happened to him?"

"He died."

"Oh," Fuji stood up, sat next to Tezuka and held his hand. He was a little surprised, but didn't remove his hand from Fuji's contact. "I'm really sorry. That's going to be bad for your verdict."

"Yes."

"What really happened between you two, Tezuka?"

"You saw it on the news."

"I'm not very fond of the media, they usually distort information to please the public. Besides, I'm sure you wouldn't harm another human being on purpose."

"Does it matter? He's dead."

"He meant a lot to you," that wasn't a question.

"We've come a long way."

"Why don't you tell me the truth?"

"I killed him," Tezuka whispered, tightening his grip on Fuji's hand. "What else do you need to know?"

"The truth."

"That is the truth," Tezuka sighed again.

"You want to be punished," Fuji said, more to himself, "I can see it in our eyes, Tezuka, you know it was an accident."

"Maybe."

"Why did you plead guilty, then?"

"Because I did it. I should've known it was going to happen."

"That wouldn't have changed anything."

"You don't know that," in the few days they'd known each other, Fuji had never seen Tezuka's gaze so furious even though he was really trying to remain calm.

"Perhaps… but you don't know it either, so stop blaming yourself. You could get out of here if you say it was an accident."

"It's too late for that. I'm getting what I deserve."

Fuji let go of Tezuka's hand and went to his own bed. He took the book he was reading before and refused to acknowledge Tezuka's wondering gaze.

"I am not going to listen to you wallow in self pity anymore. When you decide to come to your senses, you know where to find me." Fuji's smile was gone. His eyes were wide open and, even though his voice was as calm as always, Tezuka could feel his rage.

Suddenly, blaming himself didn't seem as important. His grim thoughts abandoned him and all he could think about were Fuji's blue eyes. He stood up and sat on Fuji's bed, facing him; he took the book from his hands and put it on the floor. Fuji's eyes were still wide open and looking directly at him. Tezuka wasn't sure what made him do what he did, but his hand moved to Fuji's neck and pulled him closer and closer. Their lips were about to touch, when–

"Lights out!" someone yelled. Tezuka's grip loosened a little and after a few seconds he went back to his bed, forgetting all about the Yakuza's threat. For the first time since he arrived to Good Samaritan Prison House, he didn't have any nightmares.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

"You're in a good mood today, Tezuka," said Fuji smiling at him. TV time had ended and they were quietly lying on their own beds.

He let his book down. "You were right," he said in a light tone. "I'm not going to feel sorry for myself. I still believe what happened is my fault, but that's why I'm here, to pay my due."

"I'm glad," he answered deliberately keeping his eyes on Tezuka's. Tezuka diverted his gaze feeling something tightening around his throat. He was unable to maintain Fuji's intense stare without feeling a little bit uneasy. Fuji chuckled softly and returned to the sheets on his hands.

"Fuji," asked Tezuka carefully after a few minutes of pondering, "why are you here?"

"Well, Tezuka, I think that's rather obvious," he answered without taking his eyes from what he was reading, "Like you, I am paying my debt to society. Only I'm not taking the blame on something I didn't do."

"You're not answering my question."

Fuji let out a long sigh, held up his face and stared at Tezuka for a moment before continuing. "Do you really want to know? It's not a pleasant story," then he lowered his voice a little and smiled wickedly, "it could give you nightmares."

"Yes, I do want to know," he answered solemnly, ignoring Fuji's teasing.

"I don't know Tezuka. Some inmates would pay for that kind of information. With blood," Fuji answered, whispering the last words.

"I–" Tezuka stopped wondering if this conversation was going to a place he didn't want it. He knew he had to play Fuji's game to get an answer out of him; Fuji wasn't folding and neither was he. "What do you want?"

"You know what? I'm not in the mood for horror tales. Why don't you ask me something else?" he said, with a not-so-credible nonchalant tone.

"This is what I want to know."

"Well, Tezuka, if you are in the mood for gore, I can always tell you about the other inmates," he said.

"I thought you weren't in the mood."

"Well, not when they are my own stories," he said, wicked smile on his face. Tezuka could almost sense the delight in his childish voice.

"It's not hard to imagine why Yakuza and other gang members are in prison, Fuji," he said.

"Oh, you would never believe what some of these people have done," Fuji said, sounding serious this time. "Some of the stories gave me nightmares for weeks. Besides, it's better to know the people you're dealing with, don't you think?"

"Perhaps."

"So, are you interested or not?"

"Tell me," he answered, defeated.

"Ok, I'll start with Dong Min. You've seen him; he's got half his body burned."

"Yes."

"Well, he was born in Korea but he and his family moved to Japan when he was barely a teenager. One day he started telling his little brother that their parents and sister were infected by a virus that killed them and turned them into walking corpses hungry for human flesh and that they were going to infect him and eat him alive unless he did something about it. He even taught him how to 'get rid' of the problem, if you know what I mean. He scared his brother so much, one night the little boy decided to take care of the problem. Following Min's previous instructions, he spilled the kerosene Min had bought weeks before all over the place and burned them alive.

"The firefighters managed to get Dong Min and his brother out of the place. Dong Min had burns on several parts of his body and his brother was in a comma for a few weeks. When he woke up and told the cops what happened, Dong Min was taken to a Juvenile facility and kept there until he turned 18, and a life sentence in a maximum security prison afterwards."

Tezuka didn't say anything, still trying to decide whether Fuji was joking or not. "Fuji, can y–"

"Wait, wait, there's more. I'll tell you about Indrajalin's crime, the leader of the Buddhists. He worked at this school in Kyushu where he was supposed to teach Buddhism, but he was in fact training his students to be snipers. He had a lot of clients who paid him to assassinate whomever they needed, especially politicians and other public figures. The police caught one of his pupils trying to murder the emperor's daughter and they tortured him until he confessed everything. They arrested Indrajalin and all his students. Not all of them are here, but he still has enough support to rival the Yakuza."

Fuji paused for a moment and stared at Tezuka for a few minutes. Tezuka didn't speak, but the look in his eyes told Fuji he wanted to know more, that he was waiting for him go on with his narration, so he did.

"I see you're growing interested."

"We are getting closer to the story I really want to listen to."

"I see," answered Fuji, not hiding his cheerfulness after Tezuka's lapse. "Let's make a deal, then."

"I'm not following," Tezuka said, his poker face back in place.

"You see, I'm telling you all these facts but, what am I getting in return?"

"I offered to pay before. What do you want?"

"A kiss… From you," he answered without even thinking.

"Wh–"

Fuji got up from his bed and sat next to Tezuka facing him.

"Can you give me that?" Fuji's voice was barely a whisper, his face was getting closer and closer to Tezuka's.

Tezuka's heart was racing and his mind was telling him to give Fuji anything he wanted, and at that moment the only thing Fuji seemed to want was a kiss… from him. So he gave it to him.

Their lips brushed softly before Fuji started nibbling Tezuka's lower lip, but as if he could feel Tezuka's nervousness, he pulled away.

"My, my. I never thought Tezuka Kunimitsu was able to blush."

Tezuka remained silent, mentally cursing his lack of control, feeling his cheeks burn and the tightening in his throat travel way south.

"Well, you already paid for the information so far. Do you want me to keep telling you? You'll have to pay again, you know."

"Go on," Tezuka answered, trying to make some time to regain his composure.

"Fine, but you won't get away so easily next time. I might get a little more… demanding. Are you okay with that?"

"You don't scare me, Fuji," he answered quickly, trying a nonchalant approach. Tezuka could get fond of a demanding Fuji, especially if it meant having those lips on his once again.

"Maybe not yet," he said teasingly. "Anyway, Admiral Lao's is my personal favorite. He was the Commander of the People's Liberation Army in China a few decades ago." He paused for a moment. "Are you paying attention, Tezuka?"

"I am. Go on."

And so, Fuji continued to tell Tezuka the crimes of their jail mates, until he felt goosebumps on the back of his neck.

"Now you know almost everyone's story, I want my pay."

"You left one out," Tezuka said, glad to know he didn't have to listen to more criminal stories.

"I'll get to that some other time, maybe tomorrow if I'm satisfied with what you have to offer."

"What do you want?" Tezuka asked, in a calm voice that didn't reach his eyes.

"Stop fretting, I'm not demanding any more physical contact… for now. I want you to tell me your story."

"I thought we've discussed that already. If I remember correctly, I even got scolded."

"I don't mean you crime, Tezuka. I want to know about you, what you do other than play tennis."

"There's not much to tell."

"There has to be something. Come on, indulge me."

"You'll tell me what I want to know after?"

"I told you, if I'm satisfied."

Unable to say no to that smile, he started with the story of his life. "I'm an only child, I live– lived with my parents and my grandfather. I started playing tennis when I was 3 and I still have the racket I learned on." He stopped but Fuji's eyes were waiting, demanding more. "I was member of the tennis club in Seigaku Middle School in Tokyo; I was made captain of the team and student council president in my second ye–"

"Captain?" Fuji interrupted raising a brow in interest.

"Yes."

"So I can call you Captain Tezuka, can't I?" he asked, suggestively.

"Wh– Fuji, that's hardly appropriate. I'm not captain anymore and we are not at school."

"I know, but I just love the way it sounds. Please?"

"I don't see why y –" Fuji's face was only inches apart from his own and it was really making him lose his words.

"Now I'm demanding physical contact."

Fuji kissed him this time for real. It was slow and tender and the best thing that ever happened to Tezuka. When he first felt Fuji's lips he wasn't sure of what to do, but after a few seconds he responded to the kiss. He felt Fuji's tongue inside his mouth and started imitating his slow, taunting movements.

Fuji's hand was on the back of Tezuka's neck grasping his hair and pulling him closer, and the other one was on his chest, feeling the muscles tense underneath his shirt.

"Lights out!" yelled a voice.

"Do you thing the guard will notice if I'm not on my bed?" Fuji asked with his mouth still attached to Tezuka's.

Tezuka's face was flushed and his mind was too busy focusing on the tingling sensation Fuji's lips left on his own to give a coherent answer.

"Yeah, you're right. I better go, then," he said, relinquishing Tezuka's lips. Fuji planted one last quick kiss and went to his own bed just in time for the guard to go to their cell for his customary rounds. "Good night, captain."

"Lights out," he yelled again until the hall was almost in complete darkness. There was a light on in the end of the corridor and that was the only source of illumination they'd have until the next morning.

Another week came and went and Tezuka still hadn't got any news on his verdict. His mother, Ayana, came to visit him once, but she was so devastated she had to leave soon. She told Tezuka his father sent his regards and his grandfather was not yet aware of Tezuka's situation. Kuniharu and Ayana were doing the impossible to prevent him from finding out, but she was afraid he would find out soon anyway.

Tezuka felt a little calmer as the days went by. The tight sensation in his chest whenever he thought of Atobe was lightening a little and he could finally get a full night's sleep. Nevertheless, there were some things that still frightened him, like the possibility of spending the rest of his life in prison.

Another Friday was approaching and for what Tezuka had overheard the guards saying, the next match would be problematic for him. He still remembered the bald man`s –ithey call him Hage, Tezuka/i, Fuji said– sudden disappearance when he lost and he didn't know if he would be able to lose on purpose to keep his next opponent away from whatever punishment awaited the loser.

Fuji was another matter that disturbed him. They made a habit of making out before lights out. Every time it started with a little teasing on Fuji's part and they ended kissing passionately on the bed. Despite Tezuka's efforts, Fuji still hadn't told him why he was imprisoned for and the other inmates refused to acknowledge Tezuka's interrogation. He even threatened to stop kissing Fuji until he answered him, but Fuji's power of conviction –or shall we say Tezuka's lack of control whenever Fuji was involved– was stronger than his desire to get an answer.

Finally Friday morning came and expectations grew higher by the minute. Fuji was smiling like always, but Tezuka could sense something was bothering him. Tezuka tried talking to him all morning, but Fuji was clearly avoiding him. When Father Kimura was talking to them, Fuji sat right next to Tezuka and whispered so no one else could hear them.

"Tezuka, I have something to ask of you." And without waiting for Tezuka's reply, he continued. "Don't try to lose on purpose today. They will notice if you hold back, and that won't be good for anybody"

"How did you–"

"I know you'd rather sacrifice yourself than see someone get hurt, but I'm begging you, you'll only make it worse."

"Make what worse? Fuji, ple–"

"The punishment. It's unavoidable, but you can make it easier by playing your best," he said, feeble smile on his face.

"Who am I pla–"

"If you do this for me, I'll tell you what you've been craving to know." Tezuka saw Fuji's eyes were wide open and slightly moist. His smile was gone. He took a deep breath and continued. "After I do, I dare you to look at me in the eyes and tell me I don't deserve to be here, that I don't deserve to be punished."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Break My Chains, 4/6  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Genre:** Jail fic! Angsty romance  
**Pairing:** Tezuka/Fuji  
**Summary:** Tezuka has to pay his debt to society. So does Fuji.

**Word count:** 2899  
**Warnings: **AU, minor character death, cute guys being tortured and such  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, just borrowed, blah.

i"If you do this for me, I'll tell you what you've been craving to know." Tezuka saw Fuji's eyes were slightly moist. "After I do, I dare you to look at me in the eyes and tell me I don't deserve to be here, that I don't deserve to be punished."/i

Tezuka waited patiently for the hours to pass, since Fuji promised him finally tell him everything before the match. He was so anxious he even forgot to notice how dreadful prison lunch was, and when he put the dirty sheets inside the washing machine, he forgot to use detergent so, halfway through the washing cycle, he had to start all over again after mentally cursing his carelessness.

In Tezuka's mind the clock was beginning to go backwards. When the guard uncuffed them and let them into their cell, he went directly to Fuji's bed, sat down and waited for him to join

"Why, Tezuka, I'm appalled," said Fuji, not sounding surprised at all. "I never took you for an impatient guy."

"Stop deflecting, Fuji," Tezuka said. He took Fuji's hand and pulled him until he was sitting on the bed next to Tezuka, not letting his hand go.

"Ok. But you have to keep your promise," Fuji's face was getting closer to Tezuka. Fuji's lips trailed Tezuka's forehead, his cheeks, his lips… he began to take the glasses off the way when a firm hand pushed him away.

"I'm not letting you win this time, you're not kissing your way out of this," Tezuka said, his breath sounding a little ragged.

"Are you sure, Tezuka? I'm a great kisser."

"Fuji…"

"All right, all right," he said, "I'll tell you," he let out a long breath before continuing. "Have I ever told you about my family?"

"No," he answered.

"My siblings and I grew up in Chiba but my father got transferred to Tokyo. My older sister, Yumiko, got a great job and started working almost right away, but my younger brother, Yuuta, wasn't quite pleased with the moving. He was sad to leave his friends behind and got stuck with his older brother as his only acquaintance. Yuuta's always been a little jealous of me and no matter what I do to make him feel better and maybe gain his sympathy, it's always backfired." Fuji was no longer smiling.

"When he was admitted to the same high school I went to, I thought things would change between us. We both played tennis and I was already a regular on the team, so I tried to help him train for the playoffs. At the beginning he accepted my help, but he started noticing his technique wasn't as developed as mine was. That made him very angry and, in a rage attack, he left the school and begged my parents to send him far away from me."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing. If he thought he could achieve the self esteem he needed just by being away from me, I wasn't going to stop him."

"Ok."

"He met this guy in his new school, Mizuki. First I was glad for him. I thought he had found a friend that would help him get over himself and get to play his best tennis, but that didn't happen. Instead, Mizuki started using him to win games, teaching him special techniques he knew were bad for Yuuta, and he didn't care. I tried to warn Yuuta but he wouldn't listen to me, so I had to take matters in my own hands."

Fuji was playing with Tezuka's fingers. In the time they'd been sharing the cell, he'd never seen Fuji so fidgety.

"We played a game and I threatened to harm him if he kept manipulating my brother. He finally agreed to leave Yuuta alone, and he did for a few months. Yuuta noticed Mizuki wasn't paying him as much attention as he did before and, for that, he blamed me. When Yuuta finished high school, he said he didn't want to have anything to do with us, so he moved in with this guy.

"My mother was devastated. Yumiko and I tried calling him, but he never picked up. One day I went to Yuuta's old school and talked the principal into giving me Mizuki's address. I went to his place and heard them fighting from the outside. Yuuta was telling Mizuki he wanted to see his mother, but Mizuki insisted his family abandoned him a long time ago and visiting them would only open old wounds unnecessarily."

"Did you go inside?"

"Yes– and that's when it happened." Fuji stopped to take a breath. "Mizuki kept telling him his family hated him and they only wanted him out of their lives," he continued. "When the yelling was almost unbearable, I decided to break in. There they were; Mizuki was on top of Yuuta beating the crap out of him while he lied on the kitchen floor, shouting. I– I grabbed a knife and I thrust it into his back. He died almost immediately."

"What did Yuuta do?" asked Tezuka, trying to get over the shock.

"He cursed me and condemned me to hell. I haven't spoken to him ever since. I only saw him when he testified in the trial."

"What about the rest of your family?"

"They were all pretty shattered at first. They didn't tell me, but I know they were grateful, in a very twisted way. Yuuta hasn't visited me here. My parents came a few times, as did Yumiko, but they haven't come back in a long time. Yumiko is the one I keep contact with, though she doesn't come very often. She writes me a letter every week."

"Why did they send you here? It was a passion crime."

"Mizuki's father is a judge. He pulled some strings."

"I'm sorry, Fuji."

Fuji stood up and went to the sink to wash his face.

"It's almost five," he said. "Don't forget your promise."

"I won't."

Fuji was a better player than Tezuka had anticipated. Sticking to his promise wouldn't be a problem at all. In fact, it was very likely Tezuka would lose fair and square. Fuji had techniques Tezuka had never seen in his life and it took him a while to counter those moves, especially since he wasn't trying very hard.

The crowd was wild. Never in the history of the Good Samaritan Prison House had a match had so much money bet on it. The inmates knew Fuji and they'd seen how vicious he could get when he played and, well, Tezuka's reputation preceded him.

It was, indeed, a difficult game. The spectators were screaming like crazy, the guards were collecting last minute bets and everybody was trying to discuss the match and predict some possible outcome. It took almost 2 hours to get to a 6-6 score. After a little more than an hour of tiebreak, the guards were growing impatient. The inmates were hungry and rebellious and they were going to start a mutiny anytime soon.

The guards gave an ultimatum. Either the game ended in the next ten minutes or there'll be hell to pay.

Hearing the threat, Fuji deliberately gave away the last two points with his service, ending the match. He dropped his racket and fell on the floor, letting it cool his drenched body.

"Fuji!" Tezuka screamed and tried to get to his cell partner, but a guard hit him on the stomach with his nightstick and cuffed him before he could get up.

And right there all hell broke loose. The convicts were running amok and the guards were doing the impossible to restrain them. While the inmates were destroying everything on their way, the guards were trying to catch whomever they could and locked them quickly in their cells. Tezuka tried to find Fuji while he was being dragged, but he was nowhere to be seen. He was half expecting to find him on his cell when he got there, but his but deep inside he knew better.

The guards announced there would be no food for anyone that night, which caused all the inmates to curse Tezuka in every way they could think of. They threw at him whatever they had at hand and warned him about how short his life was going to be.

Tezuka wasn't able to sleep a single minute that night. He was restless. He kept staring at the ceiling, replaying the last minutes of the game in his mind. He didn't dare to go to breakfast in the morning. He wasn't hungry and he was concerned about what could happen to him if he walked into the dining room alone; but most of all, he wanted to wait for Fuji.

But Saturday morning came and went, and there was still no sign of him.

When lunchtime was almost over, a guard went inside Tezuka's cell and forced him to go to eat. Missing classes and religious services was not going to be tolerated in Good Samaritan Prison, the guard said, and next time Tezuka attempted to skip any planned activity, he would be thinking about it in the isolation cell.

Tezuka went to the dining room and ate his food reluctantly. There were only a few people there, which he was grateful for. When he finished, a guard came to take Tezuka away.

"Your lawyer's here. Come on!"

"Where is Fuji?" he asked, boldly, walking behind the guard.

The guard scoffed. "Shut the fuck up. No one's given you permission to speak!"

"When is he coming back?"

"Mind your own business, famous boy. And don't take all day in there, I have places to go, criminals to torture, you know how it is."

Tezuka had to get hold of all his strength not to hit the guard right there. He felt the knot in his stomach tighten and he kept quiet for the rest of the way.

They arrived to the room where he always saw his visitors. His lawyer was already there, sitting in one of the seats. He sat down beside him waiting for his lawyer to speak.

"We have a date. They informed me just this morning, your sentencing hearing will take place this Tuesday, three days from now," he said after greeting Tezuka.

"What does that mean?"

"We'll find out what the verdict is. The judge will decide how much time you ought to spend here or if you can get out on some kind of community service." He made a short pause and took a deep breath before continuing. "I have to tell you the truth, Tezuka. Things don't look good for you. You need to be prepared for the worst."

"What is the worst?"

"Well, you did plead guilty, so there's not a single chance of an absolutory sentence. Aside from that, I tried to do an arrangement with the D.A., but he wants to go for the highest punishment: he wants to keep you here for life."

"Will that happen?"

"I'm not sure, but it's very likely. The good news is you can try to get out on parole in a few years if you behave."

"I see."

"I'm sorry, Tezuka, but there's only so much a lawyer can do."

"I know."

"We'll see again on the courthouses. Good luck." He stood up and walked to the door, only to turn around before getting out.

"Yes."

"Oh, and Tezuka? I know this is a bad situation but, believe me, it could be worse. Your father is paying a lot of money, so try to make the best out of this."

"I will," he promised. "Thank you, Tsugumi-san."

Tezuka reluctantly joined his mates on garden duty and shortly after. He was still feeling apprehensive about being with them and he'd rather enjoy the solitude of his cell. Enjoying would be a bit of an understatement, since he was very worried about his cellmate. Actually, worrying was an understatement too; he was really freaking out. In his entire life he had never been so nervous. Tennis made him excited, but not nervous. Exams and tests used to worry him a little, but they didn't make him fret like this. Those were things he could control but, for the first time in his life, Tezuka was in a situation he didn't know how to handle.

The day went by as if nothing happened. He could feel the rage of the other inmates, but, surprisingly, no threats or attacks came his way.

He felt a knot in his stomach and an uncomfortable pressure in his throat. He couldn't focus on the book he was reading and he wasn't even able to think about the hearing that was coming. When jogging time came, he ran like there was no tomorrow. That relieved the pressure a little bit, but he was still feeling uneasy. The inmates went to eat dinner and all he could do was stare at his plate full of disgusting food he wouldn't eat feeling the way he did.

"Aren't you gonna eat that?" said the man sitting beside Tezuka.

"No," he answered drily.

"You know, Tezuka," he said, taking Tezuka's plate in front of him. "I'd hate to see Fuji sad again when you die like the last one."

Tezuka lifted his face and threw an ice glance at him. "What are you talking about?"

"You don't know?" he asked with feign concern. "Hehe. You'll find out soon the consequences of upsetting the Yakuza."

He stood up and went straight to his cell, avoiding anyone who tried to approach him.

It was late into the night when Tezuka heard the steps approaching his cell. He stayed in his bed and listened to the guard open the gate and then he heard the uncuffing. When he was sure the warden was nowhere near, he stood up searching for Fuji.

"I'm fine, Tezuka, don't worry," a soft voice said, revealing Fuji's location. As soon as the words escaped his lips, he collapsed on Tezuka's arms.

"Fuji!" Tezuka whispered. He carried Fuji and put him on his bed. Tezuka went to the sink to fetch some water. He took the only towel (it was more and old rag than a towel) and soaked it before returning to Fuji's side. Slowly he moistened Fuji's face and started checking his vitals, purposely ignoring his sticky shirt. He didn't know much about medicine, but Fuji had a pulse and he was breathing; that was enough for now.

About half an hour later, Fuji began coming to his senses. He opened his eyes a bit and found Tezuka sitting beside him.

"Hey," he said with a soft, gentle voice. "You don't need to worry, go back to your bed."

"Are you okay?" Tezuka asked, trying to hide the worry on his voice.

"Don't underestimate me. In the morning I'll be as good as new," he said, trying unsuccessfully to force a smile.

"Fuji, I'm not underestimating you. You fainted!" said Tezuka, his worry turning to annoyance.

"Oh. I must have been very tired, then. I'm going to sleep. Good night, Tezuka." He tried to turn around and a grunt escaped his lips.

"What did they do to you?" Tezuka asked. Fuji's breath was agitated and his hands were clutching his stomach. "Let me see. How bad is it?"

"No! Tezuka, please don–" Tezuka ignored Fuji's pleadings, grabbed his shirt and pulled it up. Fuji swallowed a gasp and Tezuka had to use all of his self-control not to break apart right there.

Fuji's midriff was practically one huge hematoma of different shades of purple, red and blue. He had a few scars, and some wounds still bleeding.

Fuji was avoiding Tezuka's gaze.

Without a word, Tezuka went to the sink with the cloth in hands, came back and started cleaning Fuji's wounds. When he finished treating his stomach, he removed Fuji's shirt without finding any kind of resistance.

Fuji's chest and arms were pretty much the same, all covered with bruises and blood. He took care of those wounds and asked Fuji to turn around. Tezuka let out a long sigh.

"Tezuka, I–" Fuji's voice was breaking; it was too much for Tezuka to handle.

"Don't speak."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," he snapped, immediately sorry for losing his temper.

His back was so sore, Fuji jumped every time Tezuka brushed it with the rag. He had to rinse it many times before it was even close to clean.

Tezuka left the towel in the sink and grabbed a clean t-shirt. He turned Fuji around again and helped him put on the clean garment.

"Fuji, this can't go on," Tezuka finally said.

"And what are you going to do about it? Lose on purpose every game you play? You already saw that doesn't work."

"No," he said sternly. And after a brief pause, he continued. "We are going to escape."

"What?" Fuji couldn't help but chuckle. "Come on Tezuka, you're being delirious."

"I talked to my lawyer today. He thinks there is a big chance I will be locked up here for life. You know I will not be able to lose any match and I don't want to be responsible for anybody getting hurt. I don't think I can stand seeing you like this again," Tezuka whispered.

"Sleep with me tonight."

Tezuka nodded lightly and lay down beside him, Fuji's back against his chest.

TBC


End file.
